Monkshood Town! Challenge from Amelia?
She's baaaaaack! "Pichu, Substitute!" Jason has finally reached Monkshood Town, and was doing some training with Pichu. Unfortunately, it wasn't going so well. Pichu looked up at Jason, and turned away. "Chu." "Pichu! Use Substitute!" "Pichu!" The Pokémon sat down, looking off in the other direction. "Pichu, why won't you listen to me?" Jason asked, frustrated. He extended a hand over to Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon glared, batting Jason's hand away with it's tail. "Pichu! I'm your Trainer! Use Substitute like I asked!" Pichu began to grin evilly and it released a large bolt of electricity at Jason, who ducked out of the way in time. Before he could say anything to his rebellious Pokémon, he heard a familiar laugh. "What's wrong Jase? Can't handle such a baby Pokémon?" Jason looked up to see Amelia looked down at him, a Raichu standing next to her. Jason held his Pokédex up to scan the Pokémon. "Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element, and the evolved form of Pikachu. When too much electricity is stored in their bodies, Raichu become hostile, and will lash out at anything near, even their Trainers." "Your Raichu sounds about as badly behaved as my Pichu." Jason muttered. "Not at all." Amelia replied, wrapping her arms around Raichu. "At it's peak, Raichu is one of the most dependable Pokémon there is? Isn't that right?" "Rai Raichu!" The Pokémon laughed in agreement. "So, Jase, how many badges do you have so far?" Jason opened his jacket to reveal the Garden Badge proudly. "Only one?" Amelia asked, her voice dripping with mock sympathy. She held out her badge case, revealing both the Garden Badge and the Oak Badge. "You have two?" Jason was surprised, and rather irritated. "How did you get your hands on two badges? For the love of truth and justice, I even had a head start!" "The answer is simple. I'm better." She said smugly. "I beg to differ. I beat you in our first battle!" "Wanan go again? Bet the result'll be different." "Alright then, let's have a go." They each walked a bit farther away from each other, and grabbed a Poké Ball. Amelia and Jason threw them into the air simultaneouly, and simulataneosly, they released white light to free the Pokémon. A Ditto formed on Amelia's side of the field, and Heracross formed on Jason's. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto are able to transform themselves into anything they wish, including enemy Pokémon. While many Ditto are not able to Transform from memory, a particularly skilled Ditto can transform into a Pokémon just by looking at an image. It's only known move is Transform." Jason looked up at Amelia'd Ditto, then down at the one on his Pokédex. "Your Ditto...it's blue." "That's right." Amelia said, smirking. "My Ditto is special." She took out her Pokédex and began twisting the dials. "Alright Ditto, transform into this." She showed Ditto an image on her Pokédex, and Ditto began to change form. "Donphan!!!" Ditto cried, changing successfully into a Donphan. Jason turned his Pokédex over to Ditto again. Dexter began to speak it's reading as if Ditto was a real Donphan. "Donphan, the King Elephant Pokémon. Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily." "So, it can fool even Dexter." Jason murmured. "Alright, Ditto, use Rollout!" Amelia ordered. "Phaaaaan!" Ditto curled into a ball, and began rolling straight towards Heracross. "Heracross, Endure!" Heracross began to glow red, a glow which spread outward to form a barrier, blocking Ditto's Rollout. "Horn Attack!" Jason ordered, and Heracross's horn began to glow white as it launched towards Ditto, slamming into the Pokémon with it's horn, knocking it back. "Ditto, Hyper Beam!" Ditto lifted it's trunk, forming a ball of energy in front of it's mouth. "Oh, this is gonna hurt..." Jason muttered, as Ditto let the Hyper Beam rip, and it hit Heracross, knocking it out in one hit. "Heracross, return." Jason held up a Poké Ball, a beam of red light shooting out and calling Heracross back in. Jason grabbed his next Poké Ball. "Servine, it's showtime!" He called, throwing the ball into the air, Servine forming from the flash of white light. "Oh, so your Snivy evolved?" "Yeah, and it's ready to win!" Jason said, grinning. "Servine, move fast while Ditto is recharging from the Hyper Beam. Leaf Blade now!" Servine's tail began to glow green, and it charged at Ditto with great speed, slashing at it with Leaf Blade to great effect. "Now, Leaf Blade again!" Servine once again slashed at Donphan with it's glowing green tail for great damage. It jumped back, and a small green ball began to form in front of it's mouth. Amelia's eyes widened. "I know that move. It's ." "Alright Servine, let Energy Ball rip!" "Servine!" It shot the green orb from it's mouth, and it hit Ditto, causing an explosion, which knocked it out and forced it to return to it's Ditto form. Amelia called Ditto back into it's Poké Ball. "You tried hard. Raichu, it's your turn!" "Raichu!" The Mouse Pokémon ran onto the field. "Iron Tail!" Amelia ordered, and Raichu's tail began to turn to metal, and it slammed it into Servine, knocking the Pokémon into the air. "Thunderbolt!" "Raichuuuuu!" Raichu let off a powerful blast of electricity, shocking the living daylights out of Servine. Servine fell to the ground, limp. Jason frowned, and called his Pokémon back. "You tried Servine, and that's what matters." He heard growling and sparks, and looked down. Pichu looked mad, and sparks were flying from it's cheeks. "Pichuuu..." "Pichu? You want to battle?" "Chu!" The Pokémon nodded angrily. "Alright then Pichu! Let's see what you can do." "Pichu!" "So now the baby Pokémon wants to play?" Amelia laughed. "Raichu, let's trounce it." "Rai." Raichu began to grin, and it's cheeks began to spark. "Pichu, Thunderbolt!" Jason ordered, and Pichu let loose a powerful shock of electricity. It made contact with Raichu, but the evolved Pokémon was unfazed. Amelia grinned at the look of shock on Jason's face. "Raichu, use Thunder." Raichu let out a massive bolt of electricity that headed straight for Pichu. "Pichu, Quick Attack!" Jason ordered, and Pichu nimbly used Quick Attack to dodge the Thunder. "Now Pichu, use Quick Attack again, this time, head for Raichu!!" "Pichu!" Pichu began to charge towards Raichu, while light trailing behind it. "Raichu, bat it away!" Amelia commanded lazily, and Raichu used it's whip-like tail to send Pichu flying, rendering Quick Attack a failure. "Raichu, use Volt Tackle!!!" Amelia commaned and Raichi began to run towards Pichu, cloaking itself in electricity. "Pichu, Substitute!!' Pichu drained a quarter of it's health, creating a see through dupilcate. The Substitute ran towards Raichu, taking the Volt Tackle hit for Pichu. As the substitute ran towards Pichu again, Raichu took the recoil damage from Volt Tackle. Pichu looked like it was thinking. "Something wrong, Pichu?" Jason asked, but Pichu didn't answer. Instead, it cloaked intself in an aura of electricty and began to run towards Raichu. "What the...?" Jason was shocked. Pichu was using Volt Tackle. "Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon slammed into Raichu, causing a decent amount of damage, but Pichu also took recoil damage from her Volt Tackle. "Raichu! Iron Tail!" Raichu's tail turned to metal, but just as it was about to slam it down, Pichu's Substitute took the hit, fading from view. Pichu jumped back for safety. "Pichu, spin and use Quick Attack!" Pichu began to spin, and jumped into the air, white light swirling around it was it headed for Raichu. "Now, Iron Tail!!!" The light gained a blue glow, resembling Gyro Ball, and Pichu collided with Raichu. Raichu was forced back, wincing. Pichu howeever, bounced off slightly, and skidded along the ground. "Raichu, it's down! Finish it!!!" Amelia shouted her order, and Raichu let off a powerful Thunder, causing Pichu to shriek and faint. Jason ran over to Pichu, picking it up gently. "Pichu, you did good for your first battle. Take a good long rest." He placed Pikachu back into it's ball, and held up another Poké Ball. "This is my last Pokémon..." He muttered, since he knew Charizard was out of the question. He threw the Ball up into the air, and Zorua emerged from it. "Alright Amelia! I still have a chance to win this, and Zorua's gonna bag that win for me!" Jason sounded confident enough. "Not a chance Jase. Now Raichu, use Iron Tail!" Raichu's whip-like tail turned into metal, and it swung the tail up at Zorua, who went flying into the air. "Zorua, Shadow Ball!" Zorua opened it's mouth, releasing a blob of dark energy at Raichu. "Raichu, bat it back!" Raichu used the lightning shaped area of it's whiplike tail to send Shadow Ball back at Zorua, knocking the little Pokémon down. "Zorua, Dig!" Zorua dove into the ground, and it was quiet. "Raichu, stay alert!" The ground began to crack under Raichu, showing that Zorua was emerging. "Raichu, jump!" Amelia called out, and Raichu lept into the air, just as Zorua emerged with it's claws and fangs bared. "Now Raichu, Thunderbolt!" "Raiiiichuuuuuuuu!" The Mouse Pokémon expelled a massive blast of electricity, literally shocking Zorua and causing it to faint. Jason called it back into it's Poké Ball, looking utterly defeated. Amela chuckled as Raichu bounded over to her. "Guess that's it Jase. Unless you have another Pokémon?" Jason was about to reach for the Old all, but then remembered Charizard's disobedience. He couldn't use it. "You win AMelia..." "Jase, before I go, let me let you in on a little secret. The Gym Leader of this town uses electric-type Pokémon. If you couldn't handle Raichu, you can't handle him." Pichu the Mischievous Pokémon! | Beauty and the Beast! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga